I wish, I wish
by Angelic Giggles
Summary: A human girl wishes that a certain cartoon character becomes alive. What happens when her wish DOES come true?
1. I wish, I wish

**I wish, I wish **

For the disclaimer, look somewhere in my biography.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Biting my lower lip I run into my room.  Thinking that life is not fair, but hey, teens often do that.  I close my eyes and let my self fall on the bed.  Feeling my face hit the soft pillow.  I start to cry…softly at first and than as loud as I can.  

After I control my self I stand up from my bed and go sit on the windowsill.  Looking up at the star filled sky I sigh.  My brown eyes feeling with tears again.

"Why can't he be real…" I whisper to my self.  Biting my lower lip I try to stifle a sob.  

Taking a deep sigh I started chanting.

"Star light, Star bright… The first star I see tonight, Please let this wish come true, since it is the only wish I ask you for…Please let Kurama come alive"    

I sighed and than walked over to my bed.  Sitting on the edge I sighed and a tear rolled down my face.  Why I wanted a cartoon to become alive? I did not know… Maybe it was because I was in love with him…Yes, stupid I know…but I loved him.  I wanted him so much to be alive and to somehow to love me back.  I closed my eyes and hugged my pillow.  Thinking that my wish would never come true.

**_How wrong I was……_**

****

****


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Yes…I admit, first chapter was small and pathetic.  Blame it on sugar.  Anyway, here comes next chapter, and it will be longer…and hopefully will get somewhere! **

****************************************************************************

As the sunlight hit my face, I opened my eyes slowly.  With a small frown I greeted the morning. It was another morning of another dreadful day in my dreadful life.  I stood up from bed, the wish I had made last night completely forgotten.  I made my way towards my bathroom.  Examining my self in the mirror I came to the conclusion that I am not half bad.  I have wide innocent light brown eyes, almost a shade of yellow.  My hair was long and dark brown, almost black.  My skin a creamy white color was decorated by lots of beauty marks all over my body.   I sighed and started brushing my teeth.  My teeth were also one of my main good points.  They were all white and straight, inside a mouth with heart shaped full pink lips.  

Once I was done with that I made my way to my closet.   I grabbed a pink shirt, yes pink, and a pair of white jeans.  Throwing them in my bed I started looking for my 2 inch heel white tennis shoes.  Founding them I walked over to my bed.

Once I was dressed I walked to the mirror.  The sight in there did not make me feel disappointed, because like I said, I am pretty.  Smiling to my self I started brushing my hair.  Once I was done with that I ran out of my room and down the stairs.  

"Good morning, Honey" I heard my mom say.  I smiled and than sat at a chair.  "What would you like for breakfast?" She asks while raising an eyebrow a bit.  

"um…I'm kinda late, so I wont eat breakfast" My mom gave me a disapproving look but smiled anyway.  

"Okay, oh by the way, we've got new neighbors"

I raised an eyebrow a bit.  The house next to ours had been empty for years, and as far as I could remember it had been empty yesterday too.  _'They must have moved in at night'  I_ thought while standing from my chair.  I went and gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you later mom!" I said and ran out the door.  On my way to the bus stop I glanced at the house next to ours.  Today it didn't look a bit empty.  I gave a small sigh and than ran to the bus stop.  There were a few other kids in there.  I didn't pay much attention to them, like I said, I am kind of a loner.  When the bus got there I was the last one to get on.  I sat in the front sit, alone, as usual.  Just as the bus was about to take off we heard someone knocking on the door.  I raised an eyebrow.  On the other side was a guy, I couldn't see his face clearly because the door of the bus was quite dirty.  

The bus driver opened the door and the guy came into view.  My eyes widen and my heart stopped.  He had long red hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, his skin was tan, but not too much.  And what most charmed me about him was his smile, that was the reason I had fallen in love with him.  There, in front of me, was Shuuichi Minamino…better known as Kurama.

When I finally got my breath back he was by my side, with a smile on his face.  

"May I sit here?" He asked in the most beautiful voice.  I nodded, since I wasn't so sure my voice would work.  He sat next to me and rested his hands on his lap.  I kept staring at him, even though I was ordering my body to stop doing so.  He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked again, in that calm voice that most people that eerie, but to me was wonderful.  I shook my head a bit and than cleared my throat gently.

"Um, sorry.  Is just that you look familiar" I said while trying hard not to stutter or something like that.  He did look familiar…He looked a lot like the small drawing on my wallet.  What?! I told you I loved him…no, I am NOT obsessed.  He smiled again.

"Do I?"  He looked around a bit and than leaned closer to me.  With a small grin he got closer, so close that if I wanted I could have kissed him on the lips.  I did want to…but I'm not like that.  I blushed a DEEP shade of red and just looked at me.  

"Does it surprised you that your wish DID come true?" He whispered in my ear.

My heart started pounding fast as my eyes widened.  My wish…my wish had come true?!

"Kurama?" I managed to get out.


	3. Oh god, Oh god!

**Okay!   I am SO glad you guys like this story!!!!! Now on with the show!!!  Oh by the way, I know some of you are surprised at the way Kurama is acting but he does have a demon inside him…so he might be a bit _evil_ at times…with that settle, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~**

I could feel my heart beating fast.  I was having trouble breathing I knew I was as pale as hell.  He just looked at me, the smile now gone from his face but his deep green eyes dancing.  I shook my head and when I finally found my voice repeated my question.  "Kurama?" I asked in a squeaky voice.  

He let out a small silent laugh just as the bus stopped.  I expected him to go down but he stayed there, didn't move an inch.  I blinked a bit, if he didn't move, I couldn't go through…so I stayed there as well.  As the other teens passed as by I could see surprise in most of their faces…Kurama was still close to me…REALLY close.  I saw the popular group pass by.  The guys raised their eyebrows and than went down…but the girls… They practically _drooled_ all over him.  The leader, Tiffany, gave a small smile in my direction… oh brother, now all of sudden we are friends.  

After all the kids had gone down he stood up and offered me his hand.  I hesitated a bit and than took it.  Helping me up he still kept the hold on my hand and than guided me down the bus steps.  Now in the side walk he looked around, making sure there weren't any other people around.  I knew I was blushing…I mean, he was holding my hand!!!  I'm gonna faint… Just then his voice got me out of my 'day dream'.

"As for your question, Yes I am Kurama" He said while turning to look at me.  "I still don't know your name…and I am sure you know almost everything about me, am I correct?" He asked with a cocky grin.  Now this time I absolutely turned a scarlet color.  

I opened my mouth and closed it again…stupid voice decided to quit right at that moment.  He kept looking at me as if waiting for my answer…idiot! Didn't he know I was totally dying because HE was looking at ME!!! Taking a deep breath I brushed a strand of hair off my eyes.  "Loren…And yes I do know about you…I mean…yeah.." Ugh…tell me that didn't sound dorky…okay it did.  He smiled and than let go of my hand, much to my disappointment.  

"Loren…that is a nice name…hmm… Do you think my name might me a bit strange here in…" He looked around and than run a hand through his beautiful hair.  Okay… I am obsessed…. "United States" He than looked at me, melting me once again.  "Am I right?"

I nodded.  "But…whoa… how does this work! I mean, is it only you? Or did you bring all your friends and everything?!" I was getting dizzy now…I mean, hello! It was just kicking in that a cartoon…a CARTOON, for crying out loud!  Had become alive…  He stared at me and than let out a small laugh.

"I am sorry…but I am new to this as well"  I blushed furiously!!! Oh my god!!!  Okay…I need to calm down.  Looking at him a blinked.

"Well… I only wished for you to come…and…uh…" This time I looked down.  SO embarrassing.  Just then I felt a soft hand raising my chin gently.  Before I knew anything else I was looking straight into his eyes.  His face was only inches from mine.  I melted…again.  Looking at me he gave a small smile.

"No worries, okay? We'll take each day as it comes" I couldn't take my eyes away from him.  Giving another soft smile he leaned back and let go of my chin.  "Now, I think that you should be the one to show me around…" He said while looking around.  "It is my guess that I will be attending this school"

My eyes widened.  "What?!" I asked dropping my jaw open.  He turned to look at my with a matter of fact look.

"Yeah…you don't expect me to hang around being bored while you are in school either learning or having fun, do you?" 

I made a face and than sighed.  "But…you are going to need some kind of…parent" I said while walking towards the school door.  He gave a small grin and than put his hands on his pockets.

"Ah… not when you are a demon"   He said with a cocky grin and going into the school building.

And for some reason….I was scared.


	4. Impressions and Suggestions

**Oh yeah, you like it! You like it! *giggles* Thank you for reviews!!! And yes, I know , this story make you wish it was for real.  Well, anyhooooooooooo!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

"But, what do you mean?!" I asked while catching up with him.  He turned to look at me with a curios expression on his face.  

"What do I mean by what?" He asked while raising one perfect red eyebrow.  I let out a sigh and looked at him with one of my most famous looks.

"You said that you didn't need a parent when you were a de-"He cut me off then by putting a hand over my mouth, which totally made me want to faint, again.  Once again he leaned close to me, his lips brushing my ear.  I cringed from his touch and my eyes widened.  

"We don't want everyone to know about this, do we now?" He whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath in my ear and I could have fainted, but I think I was too scared to do so.  I gave a gentle nod, understanding what he meant.  Giving a small smile he removed his hand from my mouth.  I cleared my throat and than looked at him.

"But…you are not going to hurt him, right?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.  He looked at me and than started walking again.  That scared me.  I sighed and than ran a bit to catch up with him.  Once I was by his side I looked down.  He glanced at me and than straight ahead.  He stopped and than turned to look at me.  

"You need to help me pick a name…" He said without blinking.  "Lets keep the initials…S M…."

I looked at him. "Well…names with S…um…Samuel, Sean….That's all I can think of…" Sorry, my brain wasn't working!!! He gave a small smile.  

"Sean then…last names?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm….Mason, Mears?" I said with a small doubtful look on my face.  He looked at me and smiled again.

"Mason" 

"Okay" I said and started walking again.

"Where is the Office?" He asked without looking at me.

"Um…" I turned a corner and started walking down the hall "Follow me" He started walking behind me and in less than second was already by my side.  I glanced at him from time to time until we reached the office.  He opened the door and held it so I could go in.  Once again, I could have fainted, but I didn't.  Walking in I looked around and than saw the secretary.  I turned to see if he was still behind me before walking towards her.  

"Hello Miss Munroe!" I said in my sweetest voice as I approached her.  Kurama stood close behind me…_too_ close behind me.  Miss Munroe looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.  

"Well, good morning Loren, what can I help you with honey?" She asked the same smile on her face.  Miss Munroe is one of those middle aged ladies that are kind and sweet.  She has brown hair with some gray streaks on it and her blue eyes are big and kind.  And she is ALWAYS happy.  I bet if I lived with her it would get kind of annoying.

"Um…my…uh…friend here wants to enroll in the school" I said while moving aside so that Kurama would come in view.  She looked at him and smiled again, but I saw a hint of…something in her eyes.  Oh boy, it looked like Kurama was going to get a lot of attention here.

"Hello Miss Munroe, may I compliment you on how beautiful you look?" Kurama said using his most polite tone and his most beautiful smile.  And that commentary stole a blush from Miss Munroe.  "I am Sean Mason, and I would like to get enrolled here" He added at the same time running a hand through his long red hair.  I almost rolled my eyes at his flirty reaction.  

"Um..." Miss Munroe said once she had gotten her voice back, it seemed that he had the same effect on everyone.  "You will need a parent to do so Sean" She said while giving a gentle smile.  Kurama looked around before making sure no one was looking and than rested her palms on the desk top.  Leaning forward so his face was very close to Miss Munroe's he gave a small smirk.  

"Ah…I don't need a parent…_right?" He asked while leaning closer.  And I could have sworn his green eyes flashed of a red color.  Miss Munroe stared at him for a few seconds and than said in what sounded like a robot voice._

"Of course not…" Then she turned to the computer and started typing.  

Kurama gave a small smiled and than winked at me.  Turning to look at Miss Munroe he cleared his throat.  "Oh and please let my schedule be the same as Loren's"  Miss Munroe nodded and typed more.  After she printed out his schedule she gave it to him and than gave us a pass for our first class.  He looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Munroe, you are very kind"  He said while taking my hand and leading me out of the office.  My eyes didn't leave Miss Munroe until we were out.  I gasped and than looked at him with wide eyes.  

"Is she going to be okay?!" I asked while getting a hold of his arm since he seemed to be planning on walking past me.  He stopped and than looked at me.  

"There will be nothing wrong with her…she will be perfectly fine and will have memories of my so called parents coming here and enrolling me…Now can we proceed?" He said while motioning at the hall in front of us.  I shot him my best 'you are being a pain in the fanny' look and than started walking towards my locker.  Once I got there I could again feel him standing close behind me…_too close.  I swallowed while trying to put the combination…I couldn't concentrate with him being so close.  I could practically feel his breath on my neck. _

 Finally opening it I got out my books and turned around to find me facing his chest. I took a step back to focus my eyes and when they finally did his face was inches away from mine.  I let out a little yelp and than duck under his arm to get away from him.  He smiled and than got out a notebook and a pencil from my locker.  After he closed the locker with his foot he than turned to look at me.

"I'll borrow this from you" He said holding up the hand with the notebook and the pencil.  "I'll get mine later" He said while starting to walk.

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.  "HOW?" I asked while walking behind him a bit.  He sighed and without turning to look at me said.

"You are making this experience rather boring Loren, Dare to live!"

He was right; I needed to dare to live.

**_And daring to live was what started all the trouble….._**


	5. A sweet little time

**Well, hello There!!  Here it is, the next chapter on this fic!!!  For the people who are reading A Rose is Born**,**  I'm**** sorry I haven't updated in like, so long!!! I am on  a writer's block on that story.  *sigh* Well…I hope it goes away soon…..Also I am writing another story which includes LOTS of anime.  It is called Things Happen and so far it has only one chapter…but if you like this one I think you might like that one.  Another thing, I am going on vacation for about 4 weeks…so look for the new chapter in 5 weeks, okay??**

**On with the show!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After the school day was over we walked home in silence.  All day had been horrible!!  All the girls drooled over him and gave him small flirty smiles all over the day.  Even the FEMALE teachers!!  All the guys gave me weird looks and….ugh! 

Now in silence I started thinking this over…What if he wasn't a cartoon? What if he was just some kid that overheard me and decided to make a joke on me?  But then again, if he was an ordinary kid he wouldn't have been able to manage Miss Munroe so well…I looked towards him and stare for a few seconds.  He also wouldn't have his good looks.  

When we were about to reach my house he stopped abruptly and took a gentle hold of my arm.  I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Who do you live with?"  He asked while looking at me with a questioning look.

"My…mother" I said, my tone of voice full of curiosity.  He smiled and let go of my arm, only to wrap his arm around my waist.  I blushed a light shade of red before clearing my throat. "Um, why do you ask?"

"To see if I'll have any problem staying there"  He said guiding me up the front steps.  He stopped and looked at me "Is she home now?"

I shook my head gently "No…she comes home until midnight, that's when her job turn is over" He smiled again and opened the door for me to go in.  I walked in and than looked over my shoulder as he looked it.  I didn't trust men at all, less being in a room with them alone. But him…I trusted him with my life.  He turned and smiled at me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked while making his way to me.  I gave a gentle nod.

"Yeah…"  He smiled again and reached me.

"Where is your kitchen?"  I blinked and than motioned him to follow.  I took the hall and than opened the door that led to the kitchen.  He waited until I had walked in and than he followed.  He looked around with a smile on his face.

"Lovely…" he said and made his way to the fridge.  When he reached it he turned towards me and smiled. "Would it be all right if I cooked something for you?"

That was it.  My brain was complete mush.  "C-cook f-for me?" I asked, sounding like a complete dork.  He looked at me and smiled softly.

"Why yes, I am quite certain you have never tasted rice balls…or sushi for that matter, am I correct?" 

I gave a small nod.  I have gone to Chinese restaurants but I've never eaten rice balls.   "But only on one condition" I said giving a small grin.  

He looked towards me with a half amused and half surprised look.  "What is that?"

"That you let me help you cook" I said with a small wink.  He let out a laugh and motioned me to step closer.

"So you shall"

**"**No way!" I said and than let out a small giggle.  We were done cooking rice balls and sushi, and Kurama was the best of cooks.  He looked at me once he was done laughing.

"Yes way, Kuwabara couldn't walk over a week because of that"  He said and burst out laughing again.  I giggled and stood up, picking the dirty plates and carrying them to the sink.  He half turned and looked at me as I reached the sink.

"Tell me…why did you wish for me to become alive" 

_That_ caught me by surprise.  I mean I knew he would wonder, but I had hoped he wouldn't ask.  I started washing the dishes while looking for a good excuse.  "umm… why do you want to know?" 

He gave a small grin and looked me up and down.  "Well…if you were in my position, wouldn't you want to know why you had been called for?" 

He was right absolutely right.

"Is it because you hated me and wanted to see me in person to kick my butt?" 

I giggled and shook my head.  Out of the corner of my I saw him stand up.  In less than a second he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Or is it because you are madly in love with me?" He whispered gently in my ear.  I put the plates, now clean, to dry and swallowed.  My heart was beating fast and I knew I was blushing since I could feel the heat on my face.  He rested his chin gently in my shoulder and tightened his grip around me a bit more.  I took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of roses…so it was true, he did smell like roses.  

I relaxed a bit and I could feel a knot on my throat.  This was too good to be real.  He looked at me and smiled.

"So was it that?"  he whispered in my ear again.

I nodded and than felt a tear slide down my cheek.  His green eyes widened at this, and I could tell he was surprised.  And before I could help my self I broke down into a fit of sobs.  

***Dun, Dun , dun…..KURAMA'S POV!!!***

I looked down at the sobbing girl.  This was…different.  I turned her around gently so she could rest her head on my chest.  Once that was set I picked her up gently and took her up the stairs.  She was crying, ever so silently against my chest I thought I felt my heart ache.  She was so…sweet and innocent.  Unlike anything I've ever saw before.  

I opened the door to the first room and smiled, I had guessed right, this was definitely her room.  I laid her down on the soft bed as she kept crying in silence.  I kneel down in front of her and brushed the hair off her wet eyes.  She was so pretty…she wasn't beautiful, but pretty in a cute sort of way.  

I could have asked for love right there…she would of given it too me, I know that.  But something kept me from doing it.  Something kept me from taking the innocence away from her.  Instead I turned off the lights and laid next to her.  And like that…with my arms around her, we slept until morning.  


	6. The next day

**Oh yeah Baby!!! ****Mesa**** back! ****Mesa**** back!!! And for you those Jin, Hiei, Touya, and Yusuke lovers….*evil grin* I have a surprise… But not just yet…you will see….*chuckles* Well…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

**!*!*!**!**!*!**!*!*!**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!!*!*!**!!*!*!*!!*!*!**!!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

As the sunlight hit my eyes I frowned a little and turned over on my bed.  With my eyes still closed I gave a small sigh and tried to get on to a more comfortable position.  I stayed like that for a few seconds before a felt a tickling sensation on my forehead.  I opened my eyes as fast as my sleepiness let me and almost fell off the bed.  Kurama was kissing my forehead lightly, his green eyes closed….and he wasn't wearing a shirt.  He must have heard me gasp because he opened his eyes and looked down at me with an amused look on his face.  

"Did you sleep all right?" he asked raising one of his crimson eyebrows.   I nodded gently and sat up on the bed.  My light brown eyes scanned the room, and settled on the door…luckily it was locked.  I looked back at him and he smiled gently.  "You do not have to worry, nothing happened between us" 

As soon as he said that I felt my face grow hot.  It was as if he had read my thoughts.  I smiled a bit and than looked down.

"Thanks" I said in a small whisper.  Trying to ignore his startled face I stood up from the bed and grabbed my clothes.  Quickly I went into the bathroom to prepare my self for the day.  

When I came out of the bathroom he was already dressed in some clean clothes.  His long red hair was loose over his back.  He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, not too baggy though.  And do I need to say he looked extremely gorgeous?

I, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of hip huggers jean and a baby blue top.  I looked down a bit embarrassed at how he was looking at me.  His eyes felt as if they wanted to stay rested on my body for ever.  He gave a small chuckle and than gave a small bow.

"You do look beautiful today, Loren" He looked up at me, a playful grin on his face, before he stood up straight.  "So…should we go to school?"  That, made ME laugh.

"To school? Um…we don't have school today…yesterday was the last day of school" I added with a small giggle as he made a face towards me.

"And you are telling me now…After I flirted with that old woman" 

I gave a small laugh and took his hand.  "Don't lie, you know you enjoyed it" 

He gave a small grin and than ran a hand through his hair.  "I am afraid you are mistaken"  He took a step closer to me and I moved back.  "I enjoyed the time I spent with you though…" he said as he took another step closer.  I was about to answer something when I hear what sounded someone struggling with my door.

"Loren, honey? Are you awake yet?" I saw Kurama look towards the door with a hint of annoyance.  I cleared my throat, unsure whether I should be relieved or angry.

"Yes, mom?"   I asked while clenching my fists, which I do when I'm nervous.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were awake, I'm gonna go back to sleep now… last nights shift was hard, we had a lot of operations.  Um… I left some money on the kitchen table in case you want to buy something, Oh, and if you come back after I leave, sorry hun, okay? It's just that I want to sleep really bad"

I gave a small frown. We didn't spend much time together because of that.  "It's okay mom, love you" 

"Love you too , Hon" I heard from the other side of the door.   I listened in silence as she made her way back to her room and closed the door behind her.  I looked towards Kurama, who was looking at me with a gentle smile on his face.

"That's why you asked for me…you were lonely" he stated, not a question, an statement.  I looked away embarrassed, why if I could hide my emotions from the rest of the world, I couldn't hide them from him?  

Before I could think of anything else he was already by my side.  Gently he took my face and made me look at him.  

"Don't be ashamed, loneliness is nothing to be embarrassed about…I was lonely my self for many years, until I became part human and learned what love was"   He ran the back of his soft hand along the side of my face.  "Do you love me?" he asked, barely above a whisper.  My eyes widened slightly and I looked into his…did he wanted me to?  

"Y-yes.." I said and surprised my self because it was barely audible.  His look softened and he smiled gently.  And right at that moment I wished I knew what he was thinking.

~*~*~*~*~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~**~*~*

I looked at her and I could feel my chest tighten.  She loved me…I had suspected that, but was hoping she did not.  For I could not stay, I was here for something, not because she had wished me here.  A moved my hand from her cheek and than walked towards the window. 

"I need to do something" My back was to her, but I could tell she was going to ask me something.

"….can I go with you?" she asked in a small voice.

I couldn't help but nod, I owed it to her…and I owed it to me.  

Half an hour later we were at the park.  I was searching for someone, but I had not told her this.  Why ruin the magic she had in mind? She kept walking a few steps behind me, her head down.  Probably embarrassed at the looks people threw her when she walked next to me.   Was it so wrong for a girl to walk around with her boyfriend?

No.  I am not her boyfriend.  What is happening to me?  

I reached my hand on the back and found hers, and with a quick yet gentle movement I pulled her to the front with me.  Once she was near me I whispered in her ear.

"Are you ashamed that they will see us together, Loren?"

She shook her head and than looked around before looking at me. "Well…this is not a big city…and well…most of the people know my mom..." she mumbled while hiding her face in my arm, which I found extremely cute.  I gave a small laugh and wrapped my arm behind her back.  Somehow I felt startled…it felt so…right.   I sighed and kept walking, somehow enjoying the feeling of calmness as much as I could.  For I knew something she didn't…. I wasn't here because of her wish.

I was here because I had to take care of some business and to start doing that…I had to find all of my opponents of the dark tournament and take them back to the Makai world.  The problem was…whether I would be able to with such a distraction with me.  

And I was quiet worried, for Karasu was free too…and if he were to see me with Loren there would be a lot of danger, both for me and her.  


	7. Trouble, Trouble

Sorry for not updating in ages…but…gah, school.  Anyway, here comes next chapter.

I watched the part where the trees could hide anyone from view and I motioned Kurama to follow me.  It wasn't like I complained about him being with me, but if the people that knew my mom saw me with him, they would tell her and she would probably ask me a million questions.  I walked in and soon Kurama followed.  I didn't stop until I made sure no one could see us from outside and then leaned against a tree.  He stopped and looked at me, his emerald eyes questioning.  

"I…don't do well in crowds" I said slowly, not lying at all.  He gave a small nod and looked around, then back at me again.  

"I have the feeling you are not being sincere with me" he said simply.  He was not forcing me to talk, but all the same I felt forced.  But what could I say?  Oh yeah…I love you but I don't want my mother to know because I feel that you might leave all of sudden.  No…I wouldn't tell him that.

He stared at me and then flinched slightly. He turned to scan the tree tops and I saw him close his hands into fists.  I raised an eyebrow slowly and moved away from the tree.  

"Kurama?" I was surprised by how weak my voice sounded, was I scared?  The quick pounding of my heart against my chest told me that I was.  He looked to me and pressed a slender finger over his lips.  I nodded and held my breath. What was he listening for?

He muttered something under his breath, something that sounded pretty much like Roto.  Just then my heart started pounding so fast I thought my shirt was rising and lowering with each beat.  Roto…that had been one of Kurama's opponents in the Dark Tournament…and now he was here.  What was he doing here? Had this been my fault?  My mind whirled with the thoughts and I felt my self growing dizzy.  With one hand a reached to touch the tree trunk, afraid that if I was not holding on to something I would fall over any minute.  

Kurama looked at me, in what to me felt for hours but probably had been a few minutes, and frowned.  He realized I overheard.  His frown turned into an expression of concern and he took a step towards me.

"Loren?" he asked softly taking yet another step.  "Are you all right?"  I wanted to say yes, but somehow my voice had left me so I just nodded, or tried to, for my head jerked forward in an odd movement.  This time he was by my side and his hand found it's way to my waist.

"Loren…it's all right, I was mistaken, I am still a bit confused about this situation…nothing to worry about" He said running a hand over my hair.  "Come…let us go look around..."  He said taking my hand and leading the way out of the trees.  The fear that had been clenching my heart released it and I found my self being pretty much at ease.  We exited the patch of trees and came upon the sidewalk; since I was up in the clouds I didn't notice the guy until I bumped into him.  

"Ack!" the guy stumbled backwards and almost fell but somehow kept his balance. I too, had stumbled back but I had found safety in Kurama's chest.  Kurama looked down at me and then up to see the source of my fall.  His eyes remained on the guy and then he whispered in my ear.

"Loren…why don't you go home and I'll catch up with you later?"  I raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?" I whispered back and then turned to look at the guy who I had bumped into.  He was somewhat short with dark spiky hair. His skin was pale, but it had a hint of blue in it.  And that's when my heart sank.  He looked from Kurama and down at me, as if trying to make out something of it, and it the end, a grim smile formed on his face.

 Roto.  I started trembling  as I realized who it was, and Kurama must have felt my uneasiness, or must have seen the look on Roto's face for wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively.  His action made the smirk on Roto's face to grow more.

"Heh…guess you have not been losing time, huh, _Shuichi_" he said in a voice that to me was sickening.  I shuddered slightly and took a step back into the warmness of Kurama's chest.  Once again, Kurama whispered in my ear softly.  

"Loren…please go home…" he said in the same calm tone of always.  But I knew this was bad.  I nodded and moved away from to head on home, but something grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Kurama.  Almost as in slow motion I saw Kurama's face turn into a mixture of fear and anger, and he reached over to grab me, but it was too late.  

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I watched as Roto reached for Loren and felt the anger go up to my head, but before I could stop him she was already in his arms.  Brown eyes wide and face pale in realization of what had happened; Loren just stared at me with sorrowful eyes.  I was sure she felt this was her fault.  Perfect, Roto had just given me a reason to feel even guiltier about lying to her.  

"Roto…give her to me" I said slowly and calmly, but a threat in my words.   Roto got them, I could see that by his startle expression.  A few moments ago he had felt in control, but now that I had actually threatened him, he was confused.  

"Why…should I?" he asked simply, the look o control coming back to his face.  

"Because if you don't...I'll make sure you suffer one of the most painful deaths…" the anger was now noticeable in my voice and clenched my fists to keep from jumping at him.  I am usually in control…so why was I so angry now?  

His face turned pale and he glanced down at Loren.  His nose brushed against her cheek and I took a step forward automatically. She closed her eyes and swallowed, and I lost my breath. She was so beautiful.  I shook my head and tried to remain in control.  Roto looked back at me and than raised an eyebrow. 

"And what happens if I do give her to you?" typical.  He would want something in return, but I was not about to let him free.  

"I will take you back to Makai, where you will be set free…" I said simply.  He would not be punished, after all, their coming to the real world had been an accident, but then again, I wondered if Koenma would punish them for not coming back willingly.  

He gave a small snort and slowly let go of Loren's neck.  "I say…no…" and with that he took off running into the woods, Loren trailing behind him. 


	8. You are using me?

**Walks in slowly hem…err…Yes, another update on this story! Took me way less then last time! I'm sorry for those who are reading my other stories and I have not updated, but this is the one I like more so far and… well, you must know why!!! So….ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

****

Roto paced back and forth, worry showing on his not so pretty features. Some time had passed already and Kurama had not shown up. And it was scaring the living hell out of him. He should already be there. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft whimper over to the side and he glanced at the girl that he had so rudely kidnapped. She wasn't crying, but her face was as pale as snow. She looked like a ghost. He had tied her to a tree and she was just staring at the ground, some of her shiny hair falling to the sides of her face. She was not crying…but she sure looked like she wanted to.

"You all right?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The question obviously surprised the girl for she looked up and raised an eyebrow as well.

"Me?" she asked in a baffled voice. Roto gave a small sigh and rolled his eyes.

"No…the tree." He said teasingly.

"Ha Ha… no need to be sarcastic you know" Loren said looking off to the side.

"Hey now, no need to get angry…" Roto said grinning. The girl looked sweet an innocent, but she was obviously getting annoyed.

"I'm not angry" she snapped and then glared at him. Roto grinned again; he loved messing with human stupid emotions.

"Anyway" he said. "Where is your boyfriend? He asked raising an eyebrow. "He is taking long in rescuing you isn't he?"

"He is not my boyfriend" Loren muttered and glanced down at her lap. She was kneeling down and with her arms behind her. And her legs were falling asleep. This was NOT her day.

"Oh he isn't? You sure wish he was no?" Roto asked licking his lips, obviously enjoying himself too much.

Loren looked over at him, eyes wide. Was it that obvious? "So what if I do?" she retorted while shifting uncomfortably. Her legs were tucked underneath her, and it had already been sometime. Where was Kurama? He didn't HAVE to rescue her…but it would be nice.

Roto grinned and then winked at the girl. "Too bad he is only using you, eh?"

Ouch…that one hit home. Roto could tell because the girl's eyes dropped to the ground.

"He…is using me?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Pfft, ya!" Roto said and crossed his arms over his chest. "And that's not all he" Roto didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, for a punch on the jaw sent him flying.

KURAMA'S POV

I am usually praised for my self control. And one of the things that annoy Hiei is that I always take my time in fights. But not this time. As soon as my fist connected to Roto's jaw he was sent flying across the small clearing, unluckily for him his small journey was stopped by a tree. His head collided with it first and then he slid to the ground, where he moved no more.

Taking a deep breath to push down the inexplicable rage that had taken over my body I stared at his limp body. A chocked gasp to my left drew my attention and I turned to look at Loren. Her eyes were wide and shined, as if she had been about to cry, but no tears were falling. She was just staring at me deeply surprised. I gave a faint smile toward her direction and then turned my attention to Roto. I had to finish what I started. He was trying to at least get to his knees, but his chest only made it a few inches above the ground before slamming back into it again. As I reached him he managed to sit up, one hand holding his jaw. Trails of blood were coming out of the corners of his mouth, and as soon as he laid eyes on me his eyes widened. I knelt down in front of him and stared at him for a couple of seconds. Sighing and slipped my right hand in my pocket and pulled out a small lavender container. Removing the golden cap I let a small drop of the elixir in the container fall over Roto's head. A shinning light wrapped around him and it increased, only to decrease once again, until it was the size of a golf ball before disappearing. And without a good bye…

Roto was gone.

Loren's POV

My eyes got wider with every passing second, and I bet that by the time Kurama turned to look at me they were as wide as saucers…big saucers. He had just let drop of some stuff fall over Roto and with a super bright light he had disappeared. I was amazed. I was also confused. I had three questions in my mind so far.

Was Kurama using me?

What was that stuff?

Why had Roto been here?

I was too busy staring at the ground, trying to find answers to my questions in the back of my head, to notice that Kurama was already next to me. I glanced sideways and met with his legs. My eyes traveled upward until they met with his face.

"Um…hi" I said blinking. A tear that had been hiding in the corner of my eye slipped and tried to wipe it away. But my hands were tied behind my back, so I only made an awkward movement with my shoulder. Kurama smiled and then walked behind the tree. The pressure of the ropes around me became less and less, and soon my arms were free. As I brought them to my lap they started throbbing. I stared at them wide eyed.

"The blood is rushing to your muscles" Kurama said as he came from around the tree and gently sat down next to me. I nodded and painfully uncurled my legs from underneath me and carefully (since I was wearing a skirt) spread them out in front of me, keeping them close together. The same fiery throbbing started up in my legs but started leaving my arms, just leaving a small tingling sensation in them. "Are you all right?" Kurama asked staring at me.

I looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, look, I'm sorry about that…I should have been more careful…" I said fisting an unfisting my hands to bring the feeling back to them.

"You do not need to apologize…" he said closing his eyes gently and resting his head on the tree. "If anyone needs to apologize, it is I…" He opened his eyes and turned his face sideways to look at me. "I have not been all sincere with you…and yet I have been asking you to be sincere with me…" he said softly. I stared at him, trying to make out an emotion of his calm features, but found none.

"It's OK…" I said…again not being sincere. It WASN'T OK. I was starting to believe this was NOT my wish coming true…but if it wasn't my wish…what was it?

"You know it is not OK…" he said reaching over and resting a hand over mine. The feeling was back, and his hand was cool against mine. I blushed and looked down at my lap. "But still…I have involved you in this, and I have endangered you, and for that I am sorry…"

A little bit irritated I moved my hand away from his. "So…you are sorry you met me…" I said looking at him. My eyebrows tried to connect together, and my lower lip trembled, a clear sign that I wanted to cry. I looked away, opening my eyes wide to keep from crying. Soon I felt the tears retreating, but the knot was still in my throat, and if he made me speak again I would absolutely break down in sobs.

He gave a soft sigh, and I bit my lower lip. Was I starting to exasperate him?

"I am sorry…I truly am. And you deserve an explanation…" he said resting a hand on my shoulder and gently turning my frame to face him. "And you shall have it…"

**_Little did I know how his explanation would change me…._**


End file.
